


From Grey to Blue

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Guy Diamond is getting fed up with how his best friend is being treated. Can he show the rest of the trolls the true Branch or will they push him away? Will Creek and Branch realize their feelings for each other or will they push the other away?





	1. Defending a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Branch looked at the princess in annoyance. She had brought him to the field her and the snack pack practiced and hung out at. From the way she was acting he thought it was important. He forgot that with Poppy anything was important. All she wanted was to invite him to another party.

Branch stared at her unimpressed. While he was touched to be included with no other motive then to hang out with him. He just wished that she would respect his wishes.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead at your party princess.”

“But Branch it will be the loudest-” Poppy started.

“The biggest-” Guy Diamond continued.

“The craziest party ever.” Cooper finished.

“I don’t care. All that will do is get us caught by the bergins.”

“Oh boy!” Biggie sighed.

“Here we go again.” D.J Suki said with an eyeroll. ‘Here comes another fight between Branch and Creek.’

“What?!” The grey troll asked defensively.

“Your always warning us about the bergins.” Satin answered with a sneer.

“You always ruin everything Branch.” Chenille finished.

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.” Smidge said.

“He does warn us but that is because he doesn’t want us to go back. Poppy was too young to remember and except for Creek you all weren’t born yet. You have no idea what it was like.

He doesn’t ruin everything.” Guy Diamond defended his friend.

“WHAT?!” The snack pack, except DJ, looked at the sparkle troll in shock.

Guy usually defended Branch but he never glared at them. What they failed to realize that this was the first time they accused Branch of ruining their fun.

“What? All he does is warn us then he leaves and let’s us be.” Guy knew what had happened to Branch when he was younger.

Branch nodded to Guy in thanks. Guy was the same age as himself and Creek. He had been there when it had happened. The others besides Creek stared at the survivalist and the sparkle troll in confusion.

“What do you know Guy?” Poppy asked. She hoped that this could be the way to help the grey troll.

“Nothing.” He wasn’t going to tell them. He saw the grateful look on Branch’s face and sent him a subtle look to tell him he was welcome.

Creek saw that Poppy was going to continue to pry. “Poppy it isn’t nice to have Guy tell you someone else’s secrets.” Creek reminded her.

Branch raised an eyebrow at the purple troll. He waited for the moment the guru troll would go back to making fun of him...again.

“Your right Creek.” Poppy said before turning toward the two trolls. “Sorry Guy. Sorry Branch.”

“Whatever.”

“Your forgiven Poppy.”

She smiled brightly at them. “Thank you.”

“There.” Creek said. “Now Branch thank you for giving us your opinion again.”

‘There it was.’ Branch thought as all but Guy and himself laughed.

“Now why can’t we try a little positivity?”

“No thanks.”

“It might go with that vest.”

“No thanks.” He started glaring at Creek.

“You might like it.”

“I said no!” He turned to leave..

“About time.” Smidge muttered.

“Smidge.” Guy warned.

“What?”

“Don’t.”

“Fine!” She growled. “Why are you always defending him?” Smidge asked a little angry.

“Because unlike all of you I know Branch. He is my friend.”

“He’s anti-social. How can you be friends with him? How can you know anything about him?”

“I just am and I just do.”

Branch had snuck off since the focus was no longer on him. Creek and Guy were the only one to notice. Both didn’t say anything. Last time he went to leave Smidge couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Creek did step in to stop the situation from getting out of hand.

“Let us all calm down.” Creek soothed. “Guy has every right to refuse to tell you Smidge. It isn’t any of our business.”

Smidge calmed and thought about it before looking ashamed. “Your right.” She turned and looked at the sparkle troll. “I’m sorry Guy.”

Guy smiled at the smaller troll. “It’s fine Smidge. I forgive you.”

“Anywho let’s continue with putting the party together.” Poppy said.

They all agreed. “I’ll see you all in a few.” Guy left the same way as Branch.

“Let-”

Creek cut the princess off. “We aren’t following them.”

“How?”

“I just do.”

Poppy nodded but walked off towards the party area. The others followed her quietly. Creek stared at the direction the other two left in. He promised himself that he would apologize to Branch later.


	2. Branch Admits Guy is a Good Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Branch! Branch wait up!” Guy yelled.  
“What?”  
“Are you okay?” He knew he wasn't but if Branch admitted to it then he knew how bad he was.  
“No.” That was bad.  
“Can I help?”  
“Help with what?”  
“Anything.”  
“I need to collect more sticks. Can you help me collect them?”  
“Yes I can.”  
Branch gave his best friend a soft smile. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.” He grinned   
The two began to gather up the sticks. Guy made sure to keep quiet. Branch was angry and he was the type who liked silence. Branch appreciated the gesture. It didn't take long for them to collect all the sticks. They took them to the bunker where Branch stored them. Guy looked at Branch once they were both finished.  
“Hey Branch?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know that I won't tell Poppy anything, right?”  
“Yeah. It's why you are a good friend.”  
“Really?” While he considered Branch to be a friend Branch never said or hinted that he felt the same way.  
“Really.”  
Guy smiled brightly. “Thanks.”  
“Whatever.” Despite his words he gave Guy a small smile of his own.  
“I have to leave but DJ wanted you to have these ear plugs. They're suppose to block out sound better than regular ear plugs.”  
“Tell her I said thanks.”  
“I will.”  
Guy quickly left after handing over the ear plugs. Branch put them to use quickly. Guy avoided Poppy. She kept bugging him about Branch and it had been getting on his last nerve.


End file.
